


friends (in lonely places)

by jeagerism



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Light Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeagerism/pseuds/jeagerism
Summary: Or maybe there were just bad moments on good days. Tommy could never tell which one was which.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	friends (in lonely places)

**Author's Note:**

> again not shipped, this is just tommy being sad post running away from exile, still dealing with the aftermath of dream

"Dream is my friend." Tommy pauses.

_Wasn't he?_

"Well....I don't know, when I think about him, Techno, I'm just confused." Which means he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. _I'm confused_ has become his new signal for the end of the topic of conversation.

Not to say it isn't true. Because Tommy _is_ confused. He's had a mixture of emotions every since Tubbo had done what he'd done, all those days ago. And when he thinks about everything that's happened since, he's left stumped.

~~_"None of my friends even care."_ ~~

~~_"C'mon Tommy. I'm your friend."_ ~~

Especially with Dream.

Because he had been his friend, hadn't he? His only friend. He'd been the only one to continuously visit Tommy, had given him things that weren't out of pity, had consoled him when no one else had shown up.

He'd been the only one _there_.

Dream was the only one who cared.

~~_"Tommy, it's not like they want you, anyways."_ ~~

~~_"W-What?"_ ~~

There's another part of him that yells that Dream had never cared, either. He'd taken everything he'd worked for, he'd led Tommy away from his friends. He'd destroyed whatever good thing he had.

Tommy had walked on eggshells around him because there were good days, and then there were bad days. And when the days were bad, they were outright horrible. Or maybe there were just bad moments on good days. Tommy could never tell which one was which.

So Tommy knows that Dream had hurt him. But there's always the tinier part, the less rambunctious, tough side, the side who screams and wants like a child, that misses him.

~~_"I've been lenient with you and you've been hiding stuff from me?"_ ~~

~~_"No, I'm sorry, I-"_ ~~

He'd been like a brother, hadn't he? Dream reminded him of Wilbur.

_But Wilbur had been bad too, hadn't he?_

"It all confuses me." 

The child inside of him wonders if Dream misses him, too.


End file.
